


Captain Kirk's Crush

by malibu_island



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Multi, and nyota plays matchmaker, in which kirk is a cutie pie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malibu_island/pseuds/malibu_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the lovely Natalie, whom I often send ridiculous amounts of messages fangirling over Spirk, Chulu and Scuhura.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Damnit Jim!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Natalie, whom I often send ridiculous amounts of messages fangirling over Spirk, Chulu and Scuhura.

It was supposed to be just a regular check up. Check Jim's vitals, his blood pressure and send the Captain on his way.

Except Jim is so damn twitchy. He's looking at the medical equiptment with such focus if Leo didn't know better, he'd have though Jim was trying to memorize it.

"What's a matter Jim, nervous?"

"That depends on how many hypo's you're gonna stick in my neck, Bones." Jim jokes back, but he kind of mumbles the words and still doesn't look away from the machines.

"Alright kid, spit it out."

Jim finally looks up, and then drops his eyes straight back down again. Now he's really suspicious.

Fighting the urge to cross his arms, Bones scowls at his friend.

"Damnit Jim, what the hell have you done? You're twitching all over the place and I haven't even got out a medi cartridge yet." He reprimands and Jim sighs, pushing a hand through the blonde tufts of hair.

"It's- man it's so dumb. I-"

"Jim." Leo says, softly, and bends down to hold Jim's eyes.

"Look, I'm your friend, okay? And if something's bothering you- or someone's bothering you, I wanna know. How am I supposed to fix it, or kick their ass if you don't tell me?" He asks, quietly and Jim bites his lip.

"If you laugh, I swear-"

" _Jim_." and Jim just kind of looks at him, all quiet and guilty looking.

"Okay. I- I kinda like someone-"

"Oh thank god."

Jim blinks, confused and then frowns as Bones whistles in relief.

"What do you mean, 'Oh thank god'?" He hisses and Leo's eyebrow raises on it's own accord.

"For a second there I thought you were going to say you broke one of Scotty's models, or stepped on Sulu's plants-"

Jim throws his head back and laughs, grinning and shaking his head. Bones tries hard not to smile too, but Jim's laughter is as infectious as the Rothabian Flu.

"Nah. I just- it's kind of weird, y'know. I don't do the whole 'crush' thing. Makes me feel like a teenage girl."

Bones sits next to Jim on the chair, and starts running the tricorder over him.

"Wait, you're over 19?" Bones asks, faking shock and smirking at the withering look Jim shoots him.

"Okay, so c'mon. Who's the lucky lady?"

Jim stares at him, his mouth opening and closing. It makes him look like a cute, but really clueless- goldfish.

"C'mon Jim, you're not going to tell me who she is?"

He gets a reply in the form of a noncommital groan. To anyone else, that would be the equivalent of 'no'.

But Leo's fluent in James Tiberius Kirk. He's spent enough damn nights (and days) listening to Jim's groans when he's injured, sick or hungover, to know exactly what he means.

"Oh. So who's the lucky guy, then?"

"Bones, drop it."

"Jim, you're gonna tell me."

"No, 'm not."

Bones stands up and pulls a hypo out of the cabinet and waves it at Jim menacingly.

"You're all clear for your checkup Jim, but maybe I should give you a vaccine for Geoklo fever just in case-"

Jim takes one look at the hypo, filled with a dark brown fluid and shakes his head, getting up.

"You won't catch me alive."

"Damnit Jim, if I have to tackle you to the floor in the middle of medbay-"

"Jesus! Okay! I'll tell you! Just keep that _thing_ away from me."

Bones smirks and sets the hypo down on the table.

"So c'mon Jim, spill."

"You won't believe me!"

"JIM!"

"OKAY! IT'S SPOCK!"

Leo gawks.

Jim flushes.

Neither of them say a word for the next minute.

"You're kidding me, right? The hobgoblin?-"

"Bones." Jim snaps, but Leo interrupts, trying not to laugh

"-The man who got you suspended for hacking his test? Threw you off the enterprise-"

Bones is still laughing, and it's pissing him off.

"The man who saved my life, Bones." Jim deadpans and at least it makes Leo stop laughing.

 Bones sighs and folds his arms, sinking back into the chair.

"I get it. I do, Jim. You care about him, that's fine. But do I _really_ need to remind you he's currently seeing someone? S-"

"Someone who would cut my dick off if I made a move on her boyfriend, Yeah, I get it. That's why I said it was 'stupid'." Jim replies quietly, letting his eyes fall to the floor.

 Leo claps his hand on Jim's shoulder.

"You're not gonna steal Uhura's man, Jim. You're not that kind of person." and Jim catches his hand and squeezes it.

"Nah, I'm not. Look, man, I gotta-"

" _Jim_."

Jim looks at him, his face masking the frustation and sadness there, it kind of makes Leo's chest ache seeing him like this.

"Take care of yourself." He says gruffly as Jim stands up, nods and leaves sickbay.

 

As the door hisses shut, Leo scrubs his face with a hand, trying to think what to do? Set Jim up with another non vulcan, single, girl? 

 _Screw it_ , he thinks, and reaches for a bottle of his favourite bourbon

He's allowed to pretend he's not a chief medical officer who's best friend is acting like a 14 year old girl for a couple of hours.

Because technically, his shift ended the second Kirk left medbay.

Normally Leo would finish off his paperwork, but he's tired and frustrated. He can always get up earlier tomorrow and finish it then.

As he takes a hit of the amber coloured liquid, he tries not to let his brain wander off to Jim related topics. Jim related topics being, the boy's huge adoration for his-

 _Damnit_. Leo took a look at his empty glass and thought, _I'm going to need a lot more bourbon_.

 


	2. Star of Love and Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to everyone who read the last chapter before it got completed! I accidentally hit 'post' instead of 'draft' and it published the unfinished work. Silly me.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, we'll meet the lovely Star of Love and Freedom in this part! ;)

"Is this seat taken?"

Leo glanced up, head throbbing slightly as the bright glare of the canteen lights assaulted his eyes.

"Always free for you, Miss Uhura."

"Nyota, to you." She corrected, smiling brightly as she slid her tray down the table and sat opposite him.

"How are you, Doctor?" Nyota asked, stabbing a lettuce leaf as Leo shrugged, trying- _trying_ being the keyword- to eat his sandwich.

No matter what Scotty said about the replicators, Leo swore that they were made of cardboard.

"I'm okay. Just got a lot going on down in sickbay. What about you?" He asked, meeting his eyes, noticing how wide Nyota was smiling.

"It's very quiet on shift today. But later, I'll be having a little party in the recreation room. It's my birthday, today." She explained, her eyes sparkling as Leo groaned.

"Aw, crap. I'm sorry darlin', I didn't know. Would have got you something if I did-"

"It's okay, Leo. I've already had some gifts. Jim got me these." Nyota replied, flicking one of the earrings she was wearing. Leo had to hand it to Jim, they _were_  nice.

"Jim? And he had me thinking the only thing he bought as a present was booze." Leo chuckled, Nyota laughing with him.

"The captain has a good eye, I have to admit. Tellorian moonrock is one of my favourite crystals." She smiled, and Leo nearly choked on his sandw- piece of cardboard.

"You giving Jim a compliment? Wait right here, I gotta get Marla McGivers to write this down as a historical event." Nyota giggles, setting her forkful of lettuce down until she's got her laughter under control.

"You've got a good sense of humour under all that grumpiness, Mr Mccoy."

"Gotta have humour on this ship, to keep your sanity. Or, logic." He quirks an eyebrow and Nyota rolls her eyes.

"He said celebrating birthdays was illogical. And then he went and organized tonight. Vulcans, I will never understand them."

Mccoy snorts, eating the last of his sandwich and standing up.

"I've given up trying. Miss Nyota, it's been a pleasure havin' lunch with you, but duty calls."

"It was nice to chat, Leo. I'll see you later at the party?" She asked, smiling up at him with such sweetness that Leo has to remind himself to punch Jim or Spock if they ever upset her.

"You sure will. Happy Birthday, Nyota."

"Thanks, Leo. See ya." She waves him off as he dumps his plate on the dishrack and heads out of the canteen, trying to think of where he could get a last minute present from.


	3. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota's birthday party. A jealous Scotty and Kirk end up causing trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for taking so long to update! Thank you to all the lovely comments- please don't kill me for the slow progress :)

Leonard McCoy rushed down the hallway to the canteen, mentally swearing as he checked his watch. Sickbay had been manic that day, thanks to someone spilling a whole load of contagious Egoria funghi in the science lab.

He and the other medical staff had been able to remove the stuff without any complications, but it had been a pain in the ass, shaving neon green crap off about 30 people.

As Leo approached the canteen, he noticed a loud, thumping sound of music from behind the door.

Pressing a hand up to the scanner, the door slid open and he walked through.

 

Leonard surveyed the room, crowded full of people. Neon lights flashed in quick succession in time with the song. Beyond the dance floor, he quickly picked out Scotty, debating something with Jim, sat around a table in the corner.

Leo's eyebrows creased together at the size of their glasses- and the amber liquid filling them to the brim.

 

Nyota and Spock were sat by the makeshift bar, Nyota seeing him and waving him over.

"Happy Birthday Nyota!" Leo smiles, extending a hand to shake- not wanting to hug when Spock's right there.

Nyota rolls her eyes and pulls him in for a tight but brief hug, grinning. Leonard pretends not to notice Spock's eyes burning holes into him.

"Thanks Leo! It's the best one yet!"

"May I enquire, Doctor, which gift is yours?" Spock interjected, icily as he nodded towards the pile of presents sat behind the bar.

Leo feels his face flush with a mixture of embarassment and anger, before Nyota steps in, elbowing Spock lightly.

"Spock, Leo is buying me drinks next shore leave-" she giggled, while Spock's expression gets sourer.

 _Jeeze_ , Leo thought, _who pissed in his cornflakes. Or whatever vulcans eat for breakfast._

He's saved by a very giddy Jim sidling up to him.

"Hey, birthday girl!" He yells, holding his hand up for a high five. Nyota promptly bursts into giggles and high fives him.

Spock shifts in his chair, visibly uncomfortable and Leo could swear he was scowling with his eyes.

"Bones! Spock! _Aaaand_ the _lovely_ miss Nyota Uhura! My favourite people, like _ever_." Jim slurs at them, although his smile is genuinely warm. Leo doesn't miss the way the smile gets brighter when Jim's eyes pass over Spock.

"And what about me, Cap'n?" a voice sounds out from behind them. Scotty looks much more worse for wear than Jim, and Scotty's working first shift tomorrow. Leo internally winces on the engineer's behalf.

"And you too! I'm buying the next round- what's everyone having?" Jim reaches around Spock to wave over Chekov, an apron slung over his plain black command shirt at the end of the bar. He stops talking to Sulu and walks over, smiling at him.

"Chekov! How's the bar going?" Kirk asks.

"It is going vonderfully, Keptin! It vas vonderful of you to think up ze idea for ze money, Keptin!" Chekov beams and Spock looks over at Jim.

"What have you planned for the proceeds of the bar, Captain?" Spock asks calmly while Kirk downs the rest of his glass.

"Swung it with Starfleet so that *hiccup* any proceeds would go to fund future science projects on the USS Enterprise." He replies, sliding the empty glass over to Chekov, who promptly refills it with liqor.

Leo looks over at Spock, who seems to be in shock. _Never let it be said Jim Kirk wasn't a charmer_ , he thought, as Jim hands over a pile of credit chips.

"Next round, guys?"

Leo asks for a bourbon, Spock asks for water, Nyota orders a fancy cocktail kind of drink, bright pink, blue and yellow and decorated with fruit, persuading Scotty to order the same.

 

The rest of the evening passes in a bit of a blur, with Nyota and Scotty discussing equiptment for translation purposes. Somehow Scotty is managing to flirt with her while comparing circuit boards.

Spock looks torn between wanting to get up and punch Scotty, or debating inter galactic politics with Jim. Leo is well behaved and sits with his drink, talking to Chekov over the bar.

He admires Spock's restraint. It's not until Scotty is biting a cherry off a cocktail stick in Nyota's glass while winking at her, that he gets up and confronts him.

"Mr Scott, I insist you stop your deplorable behaviour at once."

"Och Aye, Mr Spock. I'm not doin' anythin'!" Scotty protests, "Besides, you wouldn' be jealous of me talkin' to your lass if you spoke to her at least _once_ on the eve of her birthday now, wouldja?"

Leo and Jim both stand up at the same time as Spock moves forward.

"Are you inferring that I have paid insufficient attention towards Nyota, therefore you deem it acceptable to make advances on her?"

"Ye cannae be serious! Ye spoke to her once, yer more interested than talking about 'science and politics' than you are about makin Nyota happy on her own _bloody_ birthday!"

"That's _enough_." Jim snaps, standing up. Bones is amazed that Jim can still manage to have authority, even with the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream.

"Mr Scott, I think you should retire to your quarters-" Jim begins, before Nyota's crying cuts him off.

"No, no- Jim, he's right. All you've done is be horrible, Spock. First because of Jim's earrings and now Scotty! Can't you _try_ to be nice on my birthday, at least?" She snaps, bursting out crying and running for the door.

Scotty mumbles a "Ach, fuck." under his breath, before running after her.

 

Spock stares at the door that Nyota and Scotty left through, while Kirk has paled under his tan. Leo is staring at them both in abject disbelief.

"Jesus." Kirk whispers, pressing his hand to his face, "I'm going back to my quarters, goodnight Bones, goodnight Spock." and stumbles across the room.

Jim hasn't even made it through the door when Spock speaks up.

"I will accompany the Captain to his quarters. The amount of alcohol in his system may impede-"

"Just go." Bones snaps, "And you better goddamn find Nyota after and apologize."

Spock at least has the decency to bow his head before walking out, door hissing shut behind him.

Leonard is left alone at the bar, the music still throbbing, with an empty glass and a sinking feeling in his chest.


	4. I Need Your Love, I Need Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Spock thinks Jim is after Nyota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on my phone during a five hour coach trip to a festival. Go me!

"Captain, please." Spock called after Jim as he stalked down the corridor.

"Goodnight, Spock." Jim snapped in reply, about to reach his door when Spock steered him against the wall.

_"Jim."_

"Nothing to talk about."

"I must ask you to stop pursuing Nyota as aromantic interest. it is damaging our relationship."

if he hadn't been so drunk, or if Spock wasn't right there, flushing green, Jim would have laughed. He was caught between laughing, crying and punching Spock. 

Fisting his hands in his First Officer's hair and kissing him is also a possibility.

"First of all, I'm not persuing Nyota. Second of all, the only person ruining your relationship with Nyota is _you_."

jim makes to move away when Spock moves his hand from Jim's shoulder to his forearm- his bare forearm.

He can't shut his thoughts down fast enough and shock flickers across Spock's face. 

Spock lets go of Jim like he's been scalded, standing there numbly.

Shame washes over Jim like a bucket of icy cold water.

He moves away and opens the door to his quarters, throat closing up as his eyes start feeling very wet.

 _No_ , he thinks stubbornly. _I will not cry._

Jim  flops onto the bed, face down into the pillow.

if his pillow is damp the next day, Jim will brush it off.


	5. I Know You Want It (But you're a good guy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops my hand slipped, where did that chulu come from? Where did it go? I'll stop. Enjoy some angst and flirting??

Chekov slides into his seat on the bridge at promptly 8:00 am for the start of his shift. Beside him is Sulu, looking pale and tired.

"Morning Sulu!" he grins, knowing full well that the helmsman had been completely and utterly gone on those vodka drinks that Chekov had made him last night.

Sulu groanss, attempting to hunch further over the console.

"Too early for pleasantries right now, Chekov."

"Not feeling ze best?" Chekov teases, watching how his friend shakes his head, hair practically frozen into spikes with gell.

"Just be damn glad you were _serving_ the alcohol, not drinking it."

"I am. In fact, ze keptin-"

Chekov is interrupted mid sentence as the door to the bridge slides open, revealing said Captain looking pissed with an equally annoyed Nyota Uhura next to him.

The temperature in the bridge seems to plummet to minus values as they sit down at their respective stations. Chekov glance at Sulu, exchanging worried and confused looks.

The chatter of the bridge dies down, completely silent except for the tiny beeps the sensors emit every few seconds.

Nyota has barely been sat down for a minute before she speaks up

"Captain, First Officer _Spock_ requests your presence in Lab 21." Chekov notices the inflection on Spock's name and realizes she's pissed with Spock, not Jim.

"Inform Mr _Spock_ that I cannot meet his request." Jim replies waspishly while Chekov forces himself not to stare at him. The captain's pissed with Spock too? What could the Science Officer have possibly done to annoy _both_ of them?

"Yes sir." there's a similar sound of a message being sent from a PADD and icy cold silence for a good minute or so, before another message comes back.

"Nyota, please ignore any further messages that request my presence in a part of the ship that iis not the bridge. Exceptions will be absolute emergencies _only_."

Nyota nods, typing back a response while the entire crew of the bridge mentally try to figure out Uhura and Kirk's cause of frostiness towards Spock.

Chekov goes back to plotting the best course for the AX 19 system, debating whether to use the Green route or the Silver one.

In the end Sulu decides for him, leaning over and typing in the green route.

"The Solana picked up cosmic winds in the silver route." He explains with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Chekov smiles back. Sulu dips his head, blushing at the use of his first name.

"You're most welcome, Pavel."

Chekov tries to hide his grin, failing until the bridge door slides open and a familiar voice fills the air.

"Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> These are the earrings Jim bought Nyota, in case anyone was wondering.  
> http://www.flashopal.com/images/3195/opal%20earrings.jpg


End file.
